


Caramel Flavor

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: MCU二设/ABO/发情期未成年车预警慎入！！！！





	Caramel Flavor

Caramel Flavor

性别分化通常伴随着发情期。  
每一个到了青春期的孩子都会有属于自己的安全屋——卧室或是其他相对密闭的空间，还有准备齐全的青少年用抑制剂。他们会独自度过初次分化，没有人也没有纷乱的信息素打扰。  
而在大多数情况下，战斗都并不应该在分化时发生。  
但蜘蛛侠需要面对的战斗实在太多了。

Peter第一次失手的时候并没有意识到异常。他只是觉得自己有些走神，才会被对面因为慌不择路所以异常凶狠的罪犯击中。但很快，事情就变得超出控制。男孩第一次感受到空气中弥漫着的奇异香味，然后他听到Karen的警告。  
“检测到信息素异常波动，体温升高。”  
“什么——”  
“Peter，你马上要进入分化后的发情期阶段，现在不宜战斗。”  
这是蜘蛛侠第一次觉得呼吸憋闷——从前他用着自己手工制作的劣质战衣时都没有遇到过这种情况——他非常想把面罩扯下来，然后在清凉的空气里大口喘息。  
他忍住了。他努力用自己变异过的蜘蛛基因压制属于人类的本能，试图速战速决然后找个地方买上两盒应急抑制剂。  
但Peter突然闻到浓郁的烈酒味从身后扑来，还没等回头，他就腿弯一软几乎要跪在地上了。  
有人搂住了他。  
属于钢铁战甲的冰冷温度透过战衣贴在他皮肤上，这让Peter稍稍恢复了神智：“Mr.Stark？”  
掌心炮代替了Tony的回答。男人干脆果决地结束战斗，只留下满地狼藉和神志不清的犯罪分子。  
“你能闻得到自己什么味道吗？”他的声音透过战甲听起来混杂了金属材质的冷硬，显得有些失真，“Kid，你的战衣需要马上增加信息素阻断功能。”  
“每一个Alpha都会想标记你——他们绝对不会在乎你有没有被上过。”  
Peter只顾着捕捉新鲜空气，没有搭话。他终于扯下面罩，发红的，带着水汽的眼睛甚至已经失去焦距：“Sir, 我想我需要一些帮助. ”  
一个焦糖布丁味的Omega露出他本性里最柔软的一面，他暴露出自己洁白光洁的后颈，请求这里能印上伤口。

他们跌跌撞撞回到复仇者大厦里属于Tony的房间——回来的路上并不顺利，因为Peter总是把自己发烫的脸颊贴近钢铁战甲，而这让两个人都有些失控。男孩微卷的头发已经全部被汗水打湿了，他呼吸潮热，因为情欲已经语不成调：“Tony……”  
在男人摔上门的瞬间他被抵在冰凉的门板上。信息素阻断材料被应用在大厦建设之中，原本是为了防止复仇者因为信息素攻击而失去战力，但现在这也使他们的亲吻变成一个秘密——Tony一点都不想听到关于该死的未成年保护法的任何内容。在Peter不知道的时候，他甚至研究了法律能否给超级英雄开个绿灯。  
当时还是队长阻止了他。  
“你要让Peter自己选择，”Steve表情严肃像是在录制针对恋童癖的教育视频，“他是个优秀的孩子。”  
现在这个孩子正试图把自己挂在Tony的腰间，他年轻漂亮的身体包裹在战衣下，那些因为用力而鼓胀的肌肉好像流淌着无穷无尽的生命力。  
“Hey kid，冷静点，”Tony释放出浓度稍低的信息素抚慰Peter，他把男孩贴身的战服一点点褪下，手指缓慢划过逐渐裸露出的脊背。于是他怀里的人忍不住呜咽起来，声音里融着求而不得的急切：“Tony，标记我好吗？”  
男人的手停在他的尾椎处，Peter后穴里分泌出的肠液打湿了他的指尖——这个认知也让还过于年轻的青涩男孩更加羞怯，他甚至有些慌张了：“如果是临时标记的话不会给你造成麻烦的……sir，我很抱歉……”  
“我以为你喜欢我？”Tony轻易地抱起怀里只剩一件内裤的小英雄，和他一起倒在柔软舒适、还沾满Alpha信息素的大床上。Peter从来没喝过酒，他并不能分辨出Tony的信息素是哪一种烈酒——也许是威士忌，也许是白兰地——但他唯一可以确定的就是自己大概已经醉过头了。  
“我当然……喜欢你。”Peter因为紧张轻咬住自己泛着水光的嘴唇，他昏昏沉沉地想这作为一个真切的表白实在是糟糕透了——这可能是最糟糕的时机，因为每一句话都因为信息素变得轻浮又令人难以相信。  
但Tony轻轻笑了。他看起来总是英俊风流，就像男孩一直在各种媒体新闻甚至花边小报上看到的那样。当时他对着散发浓重油墨味道的报纸打量，心想这世界上大概人人都喜欢Tony Stark。  
Peter Parker只是世界中最普通的一员。  
“那我觉得我们都需要更多。”他听到男人压低了的嗓音。

Peter跪趴在床上。  
他身体软得过分——或许是因为从前舞蹈社团的练习，又或者还有一些其他原因。男孩就这么伏在深色的床铺里，像一捧不会融化的雪。  
Tony轻轻拍打他挺翘的小屁股，Peter更紧张了，他晃晃身体，咬紧自己的嘴唇。他感受到属于男人的粗热性器抵在臀缝间蓄势待发，甚至做好了感受疼痛的准备。  
但等待的时间实在过于长了，长到Peter忍不住回头请求他：“Uh Mr. Stark，我想要……”  
“想要什么？”Tony抚摸他柔顺的脊背，“Pete，告诉我。”  
“我想……”Peter感觉难以启齿——他还是个连自慰经验都很少的好孩子，而同时他也清楚意识到Tony是个有过许多艳史的男人。世界上大概没什么比这更让人羞耻的事了，Peter感觉到他身体里有什么东西在叫嚣着，提醒他他现在需要被满足，被属于Alpha的体液灌满。他的蜘蛛基因让他能够忍受更多，但同时又让他变得更加敏感。  
在Tony贴近他，舔弄他的耳廓时，男孩终于难以抑制地颤抖起来：“Sir, please, 求您帮帮我，满足我……求您操我。”  
“Good boy. ”男人吻上他的后颈。过电一样的感觉让Peter几乎都跪不稳了，但他没有倒下去——Tony借着Omega因为情动自发的润滑把性器直接全部顶了进去，伸手揽住这个可怜的孩子。  
是有些痛的，不过对于面对过许多疼痛的超级英雄来说这都算不上什么，Peter能感觉到的只是让人头晕目眩的快感。他抓紧了身下的羽绒被试图把自己在Tony大开大合的操干中固定住，但很快男人就握住了他的手。  
男孩只好向后依靠在Tony身上，这让他看起来像是直接坐在他的大腿上，：“太深了，sir……”  
“你这样叫会让我觉得自己正在开家长会，Mr. Parker. ”Tony慢慢把阴茎抽出又猛地顶进去，擦过男孩敏感的前列腺一直顶到深处的子宫口。他听到Peter细弱的、带着哭腔的呻吟，忍不住又深入两分。囊袋撞在身下人的会阴处，在房间肉体的撞击声和水声混杂在一起，听起来实在让人食指大动。  
“开动思路想想？”Tony笑着鼓励他——他还伸出手，握住Peter完全勃起却一直没受到照顾的性器，好让他的声音变得更湿润动听些。  
Peter只知道自己眼角不断有泪水不受控制地滑落，他甚至都已经忘记上次哭泣是几年之前了：“我不知道sir，我……求您让我射……”  
“那我提供一个参考答案，Pete. ”Tony说话时扑在他耳边的热气让男孩忍不住颤栗，“How about 'daddy' ？”  
至少现在，他不是Peter口中的先生，也不是受他尊敬的导师，他只是一个彻头彻尾的罪犯——趁虚而入趁人之危，也趁着男孩喜欢自己，试图把他一辈子绑定在身边。  
Tony觉得自己有点龌龊，但他不以为耻。他原本就是出了名的花花公子，他如果钟情一个人，那必定是个极好的孩子——甜蜜的、清澈的男孩，聪明伶俐，像三月路边开出的朝气蓬勃的野花。  
也会含着哭腔满足自己所有正当或不正当的趣味，就像现在这样，一边小声喊他“Daddy”一边射了他满手。

Peter觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉。他被Tony翻过身，仰面陷进床里，于是男孩红透了的脸颊和湿润的眼睛都无处藏匿。  
“你知道自己多棒吗？”Tony亲吻他被汗水沾湿的眉心，阴茎却毫不留情地再顶进去。他也不知道自己多久没有享受过这样放纵的性爱。自从他认识男孩，身边认识许久的朋友都刻薄地评价他摆出一副为前半生忏悔的模样不知道又在打什么主意——好吧就是现在这个主意：他想操他，标记他，让他哭得上气不接下气，变成只许自己拥抱的乖孩子。  
Tony觉得满意极了。他俯下身，在男孩的锁骨上留下一个明显的红痕。  
Peter显然已经顾不上这么多，顾不上明天回家怎么和May婶交代发生的一切，顾不上被遗忘在小巷里的书包和没完成的作业。他只是抬手试图遮住不停流泪的眼睛让自己看起来不要这么狼狈，但Tony把他的小臂压住了。  
“Kid，我喜欢你的眼睛。”男人拨开他落在前额的些许碎发。  
“哈……sir，求你不要再说了……”Peter喘息着，他散发出的信息素味道变得愈发甜腻，闻起来像在烈日下快被晒化了的、可怜兮兮的一块甜点。因为羞耻，男孩忍不住绷紧了身体，也并没有意识到这个行为会带来的一系列后果——  
Tony低低地喘口气，骂了句他通常禁止男孩提起的脏话。虽然这么说很奇怪，但他突然觉得Peter在这方面甚至比他平时学习物理生化时还要天赋异禀。Tony掐住他的腰，在顶撞进去的时候把男孩拉向自己的方向。  
Peter的喘息变了调。他甚至慌张起来，为涌上来的陌生又过于鲜明的快感。他下意识地想要合拢双腿，但没有成功，反而看起来和男人更亲密了些。  
Tony的笑容有些放肆。他把男孩搂进怀里，露出牙齿在他白嫩的脖颈上寻找属于自己的领地：“要我射进去吗？”  
Peter只是把头抵在他肩膀上。  
没有得到回答的男人扶住他的腰胯把男孩稍微举起又重重按下来——男人长年实战练出的臂力原本不应该这么用，可是管他呢，他可爱的Omega已经快要把身体最深处向他敞开了。  
“你可以给我生个孩子——”他恶劣地拖长尾音。  
Peter终于慌张地抱紧他。他攥住Tony的衬衫，哽咽地坚持：“Mr. Stark，我还有一年才高中毕业……我、我……”他平日里总是有许多话要说，到这种时候却又什么都想不起来。那颗聪明的小脑瓜里现在只剩像是战后废墟一样乱糟糟的成片狼藉，只剩下所有本能的反应，像是流泪，又像是紧紧抓住面前的Alpha。  
Tony难得感受到了良心上的谴责。他抬起手揉揉Peter的小卷毛，低声安慰他：“没关系，这当然不会发生在现在。”但男人仍一点点地顶进狭窄的子宫口，他因为快感信息素也变得凶狠起来，而怀中的男孩早已经又湿又热，如同被太阳晒通透的一池春水。  
“啊哈、Mr. Stark……”Peter偏过头就能吻到男人带着胡茬的下颌，“Tony，标记我，求你了。”  
“你是不是想这一天很久了？”  
Peter有一瞬间僵直了身体，但他很快忍着羞怯点头。于是Tony夸奖了他，毫不犹豫地咬在男孩泛着粉红色的腺体上。  
被标记时生理和心理上的满足让Peter又射了他满身。男孩颤抖着靠在他怀里，但Tony却还没准备放过他。  
Peter已经有些支撑不住了。他半是泄愤半是撒娇，隔着衬衣轻轻地咬在男人肩上：“不想射给我吗？”  
Tony对刚才的夸奖马上感到后悔。他的男孩现在闻起来像一份酒酿的布丁，味道又甜又辣：“你应该叫我什么？”  
“Daddy——”布丁的语调黏糊糊的，“please. ”  
“如你所愿。”  
于是Tony抓紧怀中的孩子，动作凶狠地抽插起来。Peter的声音总是带着点奶味，听起来纯真又放荡，对Tony来说是最好的春药。  
他顶进男孩的子宫口把精液一滴不剩地射进去。他知道这对Peter来说可能有些过分了，可他同时也知道蜘蛛侠还可以承受更多。  
窗外仍漆黑一片，角落里的挂钟缓慢敲响，午夜才刚刚开始。

-END-


End file.
